


Make it Right

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Fall Fandom Free For All, M/M, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Fajrdrako for the <i>Fall Fandom Free-For-All</i> with the prompt "IN ANY FANDOM AT ALL: 10. A sestina".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fajrdrako](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fajrdrako).



Someone's stalking the halls late at night  
and Atlantis whispers that fact to John,  
nudging him to do something about Rodney  
and the way he's pacing and disturbing  
the mood. She's tried to help, but he's a hard  
man to reason with, and nothing works right

when he's involved. Especially when he's pacing right  
and left in the halls. This time of night  
the city is a ghost town, and the silence is hard  
and physical, and even to John  
the lack of noise is a little disturbing,  
though it doesn't seem to affect Rodney.

John wonders why it had to be Rodney  
that he is saving from himself. He's doing the right  
thing for his friend, no matter how disturbing  
his dreams about Rodney were last night.  
Or how much some small part of John  
wants to see Rodney flush and hard…

No! John pushes away those thoughts, hard  
and concentrates on being a friend to Rodney.  
Because that's all that John  
can ever be to him. Because that's what's right.  
Regardless of how he feels in the dark of night,  
or how even in the light his thoughts are disturbing.

And he isn't even sure which is more disturbing -  
the fact that thoughts of Rodney make him hard,  
or the fact that, night after night,  
Atlantis finds a way of pushing Rodney  
and John together, in ways that just feel right  
and good and perfect to John.

But he's a realist, and John  
knows that Rodney would find his attention disturbing  
to say the least. And he would be right.  
So John will go be Rodney's friend, as hard  
as that is, with the way he feels for Rodney  
and he will leave his feelings the secret of the night.

Night breezes whip around him, as he waits for John.  
Rodney paces on the balcony, his thoughts disturbing  
hard-earned rest time. He's waiting for John to come and make it right.


End file.
